1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a windshield of a motor vehicle in which the windshield may articulate between a raised position and a lowered position.
2. Discussion
In typical operation of a motor vehicle, the comfort of the vehicle occupants is furthered by a generally upright windshield which serves to block or otherwise deflect wind and other elements. In certain situations, the occupants of a vehicle may desire removal of the windshield from a forward line of sight for purposes of unobstructing the occupant's view and access. The size and weight of a typical vehicle windshield and the structural integrity required render detachment of a windshield from the vehicle highly impracticable.
Previously, windshields have been mounted for simple rotation about a fixed axis between a raised position and a lowered position. For example, such a feature has been included on various vehicles manufactured and sold by the assignee of this application under the registered trademark Jeep.RTM.. In such a known arrangement, the vehicle windshield is mounted in a frame which is pivotally interconnected adjacent its lower edge to the vehicle body for rotation about a fixed horizontal axis. Through manual urging, the windshield may be rotated through approximately sixty degrees (60.degree.) to a lowered position in which the windshield is supported by the vehicle hood.
This known type of mounting arrangement for a vehicle windshield has proven to be commercially successful. However, given the wide range of varying consumer preferences and vehicle uses, this prior arrangement is subject to modification. In this regard, where existing mounting arrangements are employed, movement of the windshield to a lowered position has required the vehicle operator to exit the vehicle. Additionally, known mounting arrangements for pivotally attaching vehicle windshields are not designed to be driven under a source of power. Furthermore, known mounting arrangements for vehicle windshields undesirably expose the inside of the vehicle windshield when the windshield is rotated to its lowered position, thereby subjecting it to dirt and the like.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a mounting arrangement for a windshield of a motor vehicle which permits the windshield to articulate between a raised position and a lowered position which overcomes the disadvantages of prior mounting arrangements.